Starting Point
Starting Point is the 13th episode of season 8 and the 186th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary 2004 The episode begins with Jeremy waking up in Kadic in his room and is something disordered with fascicles, rules, CDs… and he goes to the computer to continue with locating X.A.N.A. since William and Sissi freed it in Lyoko and thinks that it can be in Lyoko again and suddenly opens a window, is Aelita still in Lyoko surprising Jeremy and he asks him what she does in Lyoko. Aelita doesn't know why Jeremy asks this and he had done him the promise to develop the program to materialise Aelita on Earth. Jeremy turns off the computer without knowing what is occurring here and why Aelita is in Lyoko, he looks the calendar and is marked in the year 2004. It's assumed that it has to be exactly the year 2009, the class is about to to begin and with hastes he catches the rucksack going to the class. In the Ishiyama's house, Yumi finish awake by the small warning of Takeo saying that he will arrive late to class, she raises taking his rucksack and goes to Kadic without taking the breakfast. 2009 Aelita awakes in his room alone since Anthea and Franz now are with the agents of the FBI working, and she feels very calm but holding his attempt to explain it to the Lyoko-Warriors and raises taking the rucksack running when crossing the forests taking a shortcut to Kadic, when she finds William and Sissi but she asks them if they had seen Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy but they aren't here nor in their room. William, Sissi and Aelita go in in the class of sciences with , before she reviews the names of the students if they're present raising one to one except Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd who haven't come to class, underlines him the names that go back to be missing to class as of the usual and will do to punish them later. 2004 In the same class of sciences with Mrs. Hertz ready to begin when Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy seat in his table but Odd asks him where is Aelita and seldom doesn't know why she is in Lyoko and that said that he had promised to develop the program to materialise Aelita on Earth. Yumi answers also that she doesn't know why as if has a feeling Déjà Vu if it already had happened the same some time ago. After finishing the class, Yumi and Ulrich have to investigate to go to the Hermitage if she is here and go leaving Jeremy and Odd. When going out of Kadic, the couple run to the Hermitage and it's abandoned and when going in there wasn't anybody. Ulrich goes to the factory because he thinks it can be "intact" and he separates of her. Ulrich runs to the factory and it's intact as if it hadn't been destroyed by Franz Hopper. He goes to the elevator to look for something odd what's happening and results that when arriving in the room of the laboratory the supercomputer no longer is and the scanner room neither, as if it was all empty. Ulrich takes out his mobile instead of his smartphone to contact Yumi and says him that the supercomputer no longer is. Yumi continues investigating going to the room of Aelita and also is abandoned, remembering the old sauna and sure enough neither isn't the supercomputer. Jeremy and Odd go to the room of Aelita and neither she isn't here. Afterwards he goes to her room to light the computer to speak with Aelita and look for if there is a tower activated without giving the explanation, and she answers that she doesn't have any pulsation. 2009 In the present, in a warehouse abandoned a man is faced with four monitors of the Lyoko-Warriors and at the side are Yumi, Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich with some wires in the head in way hibernation and reveals that the man is Josep (White Pawn) and his mate Bobby (White Knight) who have hostage the team to induce his dream and send to a virtual world to look for the supercomputer secret of Franz Hopper after the destruction of the factory. While the juge Withley (White Bishop) investigates the zone of the factory destroyed looking for tracks if Franz is really dead, when the juge receives the call of the Black King who wants to know any novelty on the supercomputer and of still at all when the Black King suspects that Franz can be alive and he had deceived the Checkmate all the time with the wish to kill him by his betrayal. The juge hangs him his smartphone and continues looking for. Aelita is with William and Sissi speaking and are concerned that they have disappeared but she has an idea to ask help to the FBI agents and say goodbye to William and Sissi, that there isn't at all of what concern. Aelita runs to the Hermitage to contact to Franz with his private number and needs his help explaining that Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy have disappeared and she hasn't seen them from yesterday. Franz says him that already he knows it and reveals that they were some three agents of the Checkmate who kidnapped them last night and have carried them to him in a warehouse when detecting that there is a computer in activity and they haven't moved all the time, says that James and Chloe will go to the Hermitage to accompany them and participate in the mission with them. She agrees and hangs, an hour afterwards she gathers with James and Chloe and they teach the video where they are retained in a warehouse which isn't very far of here. 2004 Jeremy and Odd don't know what do now and gather with Yumi and Ulrich in the playground when they observe Julien, Nicholas, Herb, Jim that they comport repeating the things one and again like a species of loop and they realize that this isn't real as if it was their memories explored and it's clear that the Checkmate is behind this and want to look for the supercomputer surely. They escape of Kadic to move away of them what before. 2009 In the present, Aelita comes with the agents of the FBI in reinforcements and they arrive to the warehouse, preparing to take out the gun and assault it by the door, when they find Josep and Bobby in high hands behind the monitors and the boys in state of hibernation. Josep and Bobby kneel arresting them and put them in the car to interrogate them afterwards. Aelita checks it by the computer with the four monitors and it's clear that they're exploring his memories like his virtual form. James, Chloe and the agents of the FBI go away before the Lyoko-Warriors wake up, that now are in his hands and go away to all haste. She treats to disconnect everything with the program until doing wake up to Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd. They finally wake up of their way of garbled hibernation and remove it the wires in the head. Aelita embraces them who are well and explains them that they were the agents of the Checkmate alone to explore his memories. Aelita calls Anthea to come to collect him and says to the boys that all is well when Anthea arrives with her car and they go back to the Hermitage. After arriving at Kadic, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd enter in Kadic saying good night to Aelita and Anthea and go away. Anthea asks her if she had explained them about her "activity" and she says her that no and her secret is safe. Now she asks him what is the following step of the Checkmate and she affirms that she doesn't know it. While in the lab of the Checkmate, the juge finishes his investigation and confirms all his suspicions calling to the Black King and says him that Franz Hopper is alive, the Black King smiles with malice and says to the juge to go back to the base of operation to be prepared for the final plan, but before has reserved a big unpleasant surprise to the Lyoko-Warriors, and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode186.jpg|Jeremy is surprised to see Aelita in the screen of his computer, in 2004. es:Punto de partida fr:Point de départ Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes